1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for connecting a TV and a computer.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a state that a TV and a computer are separately used.
The TV is generally placed on a floor of a certain room so that a viewer can view a certain broadcast program, and a computer is installed in a certain room separately from the TV. A certain number of software programs are installed in the computer.
As the society is advanced, there is a need for providing various functions such as an internet browsing function, a bi-directional broadcasting function, etc. to the TV compared to the conventional TV which is used for just viewing a simple broadcast program. Recently, the TV has a function similar to the function of the computer. In addition, the computer has an advanced multi-media function, so that the functions of the computer and TV are overlapped in a digital video image, a video conference system, etc.
In the conventional art, the TV and computer are separately used. A certain interactive function and a data communication are not effectively performed between the TV and computer. When a certain interactive control function is provided between the TV and the computer for transmitting and receiving data, it is possible to more effectively use the TV and computer.